Lessons
by SkysongAngelUsedToBeAWarriors
Summary: Just little things to improve your everyday lives. Better than it sounds. Read if you are not a believer of Jesus Christ, or if you are. Says complete, but I can add new chapters any time. PM me if you want a certain subject on here, I'll probly write it.
1. Do I matter?

**Lessons to a good life**

**By Skysong Angel**

* * *

**Do I matter?**

Ask yourself this question: "If I suddenly ceased to exist one day, would anyone miss me?"

There's your answer.

If you say no, you're lying.

How many faces would be tainted with sorrow if you were gone? How many lives would be drastically changed if you didn't exist on this Earth? What would happen then?

By just simply existing, you play a part in the lives of others. You matter to them. Stop putting yourself down just because you think you aren't smart enough or cool enough, or pretty enough. Stop it now. In this world, I can guarantee that some people will be better at doing some things than you are. So what? You are unique in your own special way. Make a list of things you like about yourself. Comparing yourself to others does nothing. Putting people down to make you feel better than them does nothing. You were created in the image of the Lord by his hand, and placed upon this Earth.

The Lord loves you, even if no one else does. If you don't believe in his existence he still loves you. If you sin, and commit crimes, he will help you recover if you put your faith in him. To the Lord, there is nothing more precious on Earth than you. He created you in his image. He died so that you could live eternally in heaven. He loves you.

* * *

If you want me to post more, I'll add more chapters.


	2. Loving others

**Loving those around you**

You've heard the saying: "Love your friends and hate your enemies." You might have heard the opposite too: "Love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you."

Choose the latter.

If you only love your neighbors and friends, what are you more than your enemies? You have become like them. Hate is not a good thing. It is only simple relief for wrongdoings.

The next time you want to yell or swear at someone, think. _What more am I doing than they do. _Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. You're only human. You sin. Everyone does. That much is true.

Some sins can in fact be prevented. You have choices. You disagree?

You can _choose _whether or not to steal Julie's pretty gold earrings.

You can _choose _whether or not to cheat off of Randy's test.

You can _choose _weather or not to do things that you know are wrong.

So try it sometime. Be nice to someone who's mean to you. I know it's hard, but it really is worth it. Trust me.

* * *

Again, if you want more chapters, please give me some ideas.


	3. Prejudices

**Prejudices**

* * *

Some of you might not like this chapter. I'm warning you right now. I'm going to write about a subject that some people are uncomfortable with. It's about prejudices. And not just about skin color, or people who are physically or mentally different than us. No, that's not all of what I'll be saying. I'll be talking about sexual orientation prejudices too, or as some of you call it, gay and lesbian prejudices. If you are uncomfortable in any way about this topic, you can skip past this if I do another chapter, or just exit out of the story.

Okay, I know a lot of people in the world are treated different and/or badly just because of their orientation. Some people are disgusted by it. Some say 'they should just change the way they are.' Well the truth of the matter is that they can't.

If some one is gay or lesbian, they can't change that. Or at least from my knowledge, and my mom is a nurse, so she knows about these things. It's genetic. It's in their D.N.A.

God loves them just like anybody else. The same. Exactly the same. Not any less. You don't agree? Well, think about this. God created them didn't he? He created them, he loves them, he has a plan in life for them. And their sexual orientation is genetic, so God made that too. You know, it always surprises me how many prejudices are in this world. "Oh, look! That person has a mental disorder! Let's make fun of them and laugh about how different they talk! Hey! That person has a different skin color than me! I think I'll make fun of them!"

I'm going to go out on a line here and vent out how extremely ANGRY I am at those sort of people. Skip past until you see one of those dividing lines again, like the one right here. |  
**.*******..*****************\/

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

If you have nothing better to do than make fun of people who are different than you, then you SERIOUSLY need to get a life. Honestly. Those kinds of people just plain tick me off. I mean what I said. If you can't find a single honest thing to do other than make fun of people that are different, get a freaking life. Please. There. I'll even throw in a please for you. Okay, I should probably end this paragraph of venting anger. I'm getting all worked up, and I really don't want to say anything I shouldn't.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Well, I'm sort of sorry if I offended you just now in that last paragraph, but I did mean what I said. People who make fun of people who are different really make me mad.

Anyway, I can't really think of anything else I should say, so I'm going to close for now. Again, if you have any requests, please leave them in the reviews or pm me. Thanks. Oh, and Silverflight23, could you maybe, please define what you mean by your request for me to write one on love? I think I tried pming you, but you didn't respond. Either that or I just plain didn't. My mind gets scattered a lot.

~Skysong Angel~


End file.
